


March of the Kings

by cywsaphyre



Series: Apparent Shadow, Hidden Light [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cywsaphyre/pseuds/cywsaphyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas is right around the corner, and while Tetsuya has never really minded his mother’s ‘sorry Tetsu-kun, my manager booked a big show at the last minute’ phone calls and his father’s ‘an important meeting came up, Tetsuya; I won’t be able to come home for the holidays’ texts, his house does feel a bit emptier than usual this year.  It’s a good thing Seirin is determined to teach him that he doesn’t have to stay in the shadows all the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	March of the Kings

**Author's Note:**

> Title is the name of a Christmas carol. Kings could mean Seirin in general for winning the Winter Cup, as well as the Generation of Miracles.  
> I based Kuroko’s house on a real one in Japan. It’s not exactly alike but the general idea of what it looks like is: (http : / / www . rhythmdesign . org / 245) without spaces and brackets.
> 
> First oneshot is dedicated to Eternal She-Wolf who requested a Kuroko no Basuke fic. Hopefully, it’s good enough for a fun read:)

_“True friendship is like sound health; the value of it is seldom known until it is lost.”  
_ _-_ _Charles Caleb Colton_

 

            “So what’s everyone doing for Christmas?”

 

            After the Winter Cup, the Seirin team had taken to getting together for meals at Kagami-kun’s apartment, partly because he lived alone and didn't have parents or siblings to mind but mostly because he was the best cook amongst them, more so even than Mitobe-senpai.  So long as everyone helped buy the groceries, Kagami-kun was willing to make food for all of them.

 

            It was a bit squished and they had eventually foregone the table and simply pushed it up against the wall before taking seats on the ground.  At the moment, they were all sprawled in the sitting room after a delicious dinner, no one willing to brave the cold weather outside just yet.  Nigou was curled up at his side, half-asleep.

 

            “My parents and I are heading up to Hokkaido for a week,” Fukuda-kun volunteered.  “Furihata and Kawahara are coming with us.”

 

            Aida-senpai immediately zeroed in on them, eyes narrowing.  “And you'll all be keeping up with your training, right?”

 

            The three first-years shrank back.  “O- Of course, Kantoku.”

 

            “Maa, maa, let them enjoy their break, Riko,” Kiyoshi-senpai waved a hand in the air.  “We all certainly deserve it.  I’m going away myself.  My family’s heading to Kyoto for the holidays.”

 

            The coach scowled but the expression was softer than usual and she relented easily enough.

 

Tetsuya, mostly forgotten on the side, kept half an ear on their plans as he checked his phone again.  His father had already texted to tell him he couldn't make it; something about a business meeting.  If there was no message from his mother, maybe she would be home this year.

 

            “We’re all staying home,” Hyuuga-senpai was saying.  “Mitobe, your family’s throwing a big get-together, right?”

 

            The stoic center nodded silently in confirmation.  Tetsuya smiled inwardly at the warm look in Mitobe-senpai’s eyes.  He had met some of the second-year’s siblings once; it was obvious how much Mitobe-senpai cared about them.

 

            Another minute ticked by and Tetsuya flicked his phone open again.  The thing would vibrate when he received an incoming call or text message but he couldn't help it.  His mother usually called or texted at least five days before Christmas to tell him she wouldn't be home.  The five-day mark had passed two days ago.  Tetsuya was hoping that this meant she wouldn't cancel again.

 

            “What about you, Kagami?”  Hyuuga-senpai prompted.

 

            Tetsuya paused and glanced up.  His partner was lounging on the ground a foot away from him and closest to the heater, looking just a bit like a very large cat.

 

            “Huh?  Oh, I’m just staying here.  My parents can’t take too much time off work so they’ll be staying in America.”

 

            “Well, you can always come stay with one of us if you get lonely,” The coach teased, but Tetsuya could tell she was only half-joking.

 

            Kagami-kun snorted and scowled, but it was half-hearted at best.  “It’s just Christmas, Kantoku.”  
  


            “No one should spend Christmas alone,” Kiyoshi-senpai lectured good-naturedly.  “Kagami, you can stay with Hyuuga here.”

 

            Hyuuga-senpai immediately rallied against this, if only out of reflex.  “Don’t decide for me, Kiyoshi!”  His gaze turned back to Kagami-kun and softened almost unnoticeably.  “But I do have a guestroom and my parents wouldn't mind.”

 

            Kagami-kun rubbed the back of his head, looking uncomfortable and embarrassed, cheeks tingeing pink as he mumbled something unintelligible.  Tetsuya didn't know why.  If any of his old teammates had offered, he probably would’ve-

 

            Not accepted.  He wouldn't have wanted to impose, no matter how much he disliked going back to an empty house.  Except Aomine-kun of course, but Tetsuya rather doubted Aomine-kun would be showing up on his doorstep anytime soon.

 

            “Kuroko?  What about you?”

 

            Tetsuya looked up at Hyuuga-senpai, startled but keeping it off his face as usual.  He still wasn’t used to people acknowledging his presence without having to speak up first but his new team – not new anymore; it had been months since he had joined – was getting quite good at it.  They didn't always notice when he was with them but they remembered him.

 

            Everyone was looking over now, expectant and patient as if anything Tetsuya had to say would be important.  Only Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, Momoi-san, and, to a lesser extent, the other three members of the Generation of Miracles had ever looked at him like that.

 

            “I-” He started, but was cut off when his phone began vibrating.  His heart plummeted.

 

            “Excuse me,” He murmured and flicked his phone open.  The call wasn’t worth moving to another room.

 

            “Hello?”  He said, even though he already knew who was on the other end.  His teammates all looked away, pretending they weren’t trying to eavesdrop when it was pretty obvious that they were.  Tetsuya didn't blame them.  Since joining Seirin, not many people outside of the team ever contacted him.  Kise-kun and Momoi-san were the only ones.

 

            _“Tetsu-kun!  It’s Kaa-san!”_   His mother chirped.  _“How have you been?”_

 

            “Fine,” He answered automatically.  His mother always asked the same question.  He always replied with the same answer.  “And you?”

 

            _“Great!  I received another award just last week!  Oh, you should have seen the newest dress I modelled in.  I swear, the competition was squirming with jealousy!”_

 

            “That’s good,” Tetsuya said, another routine response.  “Congratulations.”

 

            _“Mou, Tetsu-kun,”_ His mother pouted over the line.  _“You could put some enthusiasm into it.  Anyway, because the last show was such a huge success, my manager got another offer, and from Paris too!  I just couldn't turn it down.  You understand, right?”_

 

            A part of him, the miniscule part that preferred to stay hidden behind his deadpan personality, screamed his resentment and anger and hurt, but the much larger part of him that he wore like a second skin, recited the expected reply.

 

            “Of course.  Have a good time.”

 

            _“Thanks, Tetsu-kun!  I will!  Talk to you later!”_

 

            His mother hung up before he could get another word in edgewise but it was nothing new and he promptly ended the call as well.  He blinked in surprise when the cell slipped out of his hand and clattered to the ground.

 

            Odd.  His grip must have been looser than he thought.

 

            “Kuroko-kun?”

 

            Kuroko retrieved his phone and glanced up at the sea of slightly worried and somewhat curious faces.  They had probably heard his mother’s voice but not the exact words.  He turned his focus on his coach.

 

            “Yes, Kantoku?”

 

            Aida-senpai sat back a little, looking sheepish but mischievous as well.  “That didn't sound like Momoi.  Don’t tell me you're seeing another girl on the side, Kuroko-kun.”

 

            Tetsuya tilted his head.  “No, that was my mother.”

 

            Some of his teammates snickered at the blush that highlighted their coach’s cheeks and Kagami-kun laughed outright.

 

            “Haha!  Kantoku, what kind of thoughts do you have floating around- ow!”

 

            “Shut up, Baka-gami!”  She retorted, recovering fast as she turned back to Tetsuya.  “Sorry, Kuroko-kun.  I just assumed it was a female friend since it didn't sound like you were talking to your mom.”

 

            Tetsuya meant to shrug it off and assure her that it was alright but he found himself frozen in place for a few heartbeats.

 

            _“I just assumed it was a female friend since it didn't sound like you were talking to your mom.”_

 

            No one had ever put it that plainly before.

 

            “Kuroko, you alright?”

 

            Tetsuya blinked back into focus, finding himself staring blankly at Aida-senpai and quickly pulled himself together to turn his attention to Kiyoshi-senpai.  An oddly concerned look had replaced the center’s typically easygoing smile.

 

            “Yes, of course,” There was clearly something wrong with him today.  Tetsuya wasn’t normally so out of it.  It would be best if he left as soon as possible before he did something embarrassing.  He reached for his bag.  “I should be going.  It’s getting late.”  
  


            A few stunned seconds at the abrupt decision passed before a murmur of agreement swept over the room.

 

            “We’ll go as far as possible together,” Izuki-senpai suggested, shrugging on his coat.  “It’s pretty dark out there already.”

 

            Tetsuya didn't say anything but followed them out the door, Nigou at his heels.  A large hand on his head, rough but gentle, gave him a small shake and made him turn back.  Kagami-kun frowned back, looking a little awkward.

 

            “You sure you're alright?”  He muttered gruffly, scratching at one cheek.

 

            A tiny, unbidden smile worked its way onto Tetsuya’s face.  “Yes, Kagami-kun.  Thank you for having me over.  Goodnight.”

 

**M.o.t.K.**

 

            Riko eyed the teal-haired boy walking a few feet to the side suspiciously.  Kuroko-kun was as apathetic as ever but there was something off about him today.

 

            The other three first-years had broken off several streets ago, Koganei-kun and Tsuchida-kun after that, and Izuki-kun and Mitobe-kun had just turned down the last street to get home.  Now it was just Hyuuga-kun, Teppei, herself, and Kuroko-kun, with Nigou trotting beside him.  Come to think of it...

 

            “Kuroko-kun, where do you live?”  Riko frowned in thought.  She didn't even have a general idea where her eldest first-year player’s house was.

 

            Kuroko-kun glanced over at her.  “Several streets down.  About fifteen minutes from here.”

 

            “Oh,” Riko’s frown deepened.  That was pretty far, especially from school.

 

            “Kuroko, you never did tell us what you were doing for Christmas,” Hyuuga-kun spoke up and Riko could’ve kissed him.  Kuroko-kun was always a bit too reticent if you didn't draw him out from the shadows.

 

            They slowed as they came up to the next corner where the three second-years would be turning off.

 

            “I will be staying home,” Kuroko-kun informed them, and again, while he was as calm and composed as ever, Riko thought she caught a hint of... something when he turned to look at them.  Something that worried her.

 

            “I see,” Hyuuga-kun said lightly and Riko could tell he thought there was something wrong as well.

 

            “With your dad?  Siblings?”  Teppei finally entered the conversation.  “You made it sound like your mom wouldn't be able to join earlier.”

 

            Kuroko-kun blinked and shook his head, some of the snow that had collected on his head and hadn't yet melted slipping off.  “I’m an only child.  My mother is working overseas.  And my father is also busy with work.”

 

            Before any of them could say anything to that, Kuroko-kun bowed politely, effectively ending their exchange.  “Goodnight, senpai.  See you after the break.”

 

And with that said, the first-year turned and moved away, Nigou bounding after him as the darkness of the night swallowed them both within seconds.

 

Riko rounded on her two friends.  “Was it just me or did Kuroko-kun seem strange?”

 

“Stranger than usual, you mean?”  Hyuuga-kun joked, but he sounded distracted so Riko let him off just this once.

 

“Well, it does seem he’s spending Christmas alone,” Teppei pointed out.  “Though his dad might make it if he can get some time off, I guess.”

 

They began walking towards their own homes, all three of them frowning.

 

“Kagami-kun is spending Christmas alone as well,” Riko recalled, and her eyes sharpened determinedly.  “Those two will just have to celebrate it together.  And the rest of us can go over and keep them company.  Knowing them, those basketball idiots will just try playing basketball in the snow if we’re not there to keep them in line.”

 

She received a resigned sigh from Hyuuga-kun and a chuckle from Teppei.  At least these two knew better than to argue with her.

 

**M.o.t.K.**

 

            “Oi, Kise, what the hell is wrong with you today?  Weren’t you the one who suggested a Christmas dinner with the rest of the team?  You've been sighing all night!”

 

            Ryouta jerked a little and hastily plastered on a cheerful smile for his senpai.  Ryouta had invited his team – and sometimes, the idea that he had a team to call his own still came as a novelty to him – over to his place for dinner.  Most of them had left but Kasamatsu-senpai was still here, staring him down with a dark scowl.

 

            “Eh?  It was fun tonight-”

 

            “I didn't ask you if you thought tonight was fun,” Kasamatsu-senpai growled impatiently.  “I asked what was wrong with you.”

 

            Ryouta pouted.  Kasamatsu-senpai always tried to cut to the chase, never letting him go on for a bit.

 

            “I’m worried about Kurokocchi,” He admitted after his captain crossed his arms and gave him his patented ‘stop bullshitting me’ look.  “His parents are never there and he’ll be spending Christmas alone.  Aominecchi usually keeps him company but...”

 

            He trailed off.  There really wasn’t anything more he had to say.  All of the Generation of Miracles’ current teams knew, more or less, the broken dynamics between the six of them.  It had gotten better throughout the Winter Cup but nowhere near fixed yet.  Ryouta wasn’t sure if they could be fixed.

 

            “Kuroko’s your age, isn’t he?”  Kasamatsu-senpai asked unexpectedly.  “Sixteen?  I'm not saying it’s particularly nice for anyone to spend Christmas alone but it isn’t as if he won’t survive.  He can take care of himself.  What’s the worst that could happen?”

 

            Ryouta was horrified and he lunged forward to seize his captain by the shoulders, ignoring the mildly alarmed look he received in return.  “Don’t say that, senpai!  You've jinxed it now!  Anything could go wrong!  Kurokocchi could get robbed in that big house of his!  He could get mugged!  He might get depressed and- and-” He paled dramatically as a thought hit home.  “What if he gets so depressed he tries to _kill himself_?!”

 

            Kasamatsu-senpai was watching him with growing incredulity, apparently not understanding the enormous danger Ryouta had discovered.  And then his captain released a long-suffering sigh and waved a hand in the air.

 

            “If you’re so worried, why don’t _you_ spend Christmas with him?”

 

            Ryouta stopped panicking for a moment to mull this idea over.  Spend Christmas with Kurokocchi?  Well, he had nothing special planned.  His parents would be spending New Year’s with him but they were mostly busy before that and wouldn't make it back until late.  But...

 

            “What if Kurokocchi doesn’t want to?”  He asked mournfully.

 

            Kasamatsu-senpai snorted and detached himself from Ryouta’s desperate grip.  “Has that ever stopped you before?”

 

            Ryouta blinked and then brightened.  Of course it hadn't.  Kurokocchi didn't know how to ask for help anyway and he had never told him to go away whenever Ryouta had wanted to spend time together.

 

            “Right,” He nodded decisively and rushed to grab his jacket.  “I’ll go over to Kurokocchi’s right now!”

 

            “What?  I didn't mean now!  Do you know what time it is?  Hey!  Are you listening to me?”  
  


            Ryouta opened his front door, yanking on his coat and trying to put on his shoes at the same time.  They could make Christmas dinner and put up decorations and everything!  Aominecchi had mentioned once that Kurokocchi didn't even have a small tree.

 

            “Damn it, Kise!  Get back here!  Shouldn't you at least phone ahead?!”

 

**M.o.t.K.**

 

            Riko yelped when she turned a corner and was almost run over by a yellow blur.

 

            “Hey, watch where you’re going!”  Hyuuga-kun barked out as he yanked her out of the way.  They had parted with Teppei a few minutes ago having stayed to talk for a while longer but both had almost reached their respective homes by now.

 

            The person slid to a halt and Riko did a double-take when he realized who it was.  “Kise-kun?”

 

            “Ah, Aida-san,” Kise-kun only had time to shoot her a sheepish look before someone else rounded the corner and whacked the blond upside the head.

 

            “Are you stupid?”  Kasamatsu-san snapped.  “Who goes rushing off like that in the middle of the night?”

 

            Kise-kun drew himself up defensively.  “It’s not the middle of the night!  It’s not even ten yet!”  
  


            “That makes no difference!”  The captain sighed before turning to nod curtly at Riko.  “Sorry about that.  We’re in a bit of a hurry.”  
  


            Riko nodded her acceptance while Hyuuga-kun huffed in faint irritation but enquired, “Hurrying where this late?”

 

            “Kurokocchi’s,” Kise-kun said promptly and Riko’s interest was instantly piqued.  “We’re going to spend Christmas together.”

 

            Kasamatsu-san threw his hands in the air.  “You don’t know that!  You haven’t even asked!”

 

            “Well, I’m going to ask right now!”  Kise-kun announced before bowing apologetically.  “Sorry about that, Aida-san.  See you later!”  
  


            Kise-kun hightailed down the road with Kasamatsu-san hollering after him to slow down before he tripped and sprained something.  Riko turned to Hyuuga-kun who already looked exasperated before she even spoke.

 

            “Let’s follow them!”

 

**M.o.t.K.**

 

            “Huh.  This is a big house.”

 

            Ryouta glanced back at the Seirin captain as he rang the doorbell at the gate.  “Kurokocchi’s mother is a model and his father is a business tycoon.  They’re not the richest people in the world but money’s nothing new for them.  You didn't know that?”

 

            Aida-san bristled for some reason but Ryouta was too distracted to enquire about it.  The three-story house was painted white but the windows were all dark behind the curtains.  It was very modern and mostly rectangular in volume, with a large corner-balcony and a garage on the left.  He rang the doorbell again and the intercom system crackled to life.

 

            _“Who is it?”_

 

            Ryouta grinned happily at the monotone voice.  “Kurokocchi, it’s me!  We’re spending Christmas together so we have to make plans!  Oh, Kasamatsu-senpai is here too, and your coach and captain are behind me.”  
  


            He drooped in disappointment when the intercom clicked off but brightened again when a light flickered on inside the house and the gate silently swung open.

 

**M.o.t.K.**

 

            “Remind me again why we don’t make Kuroko-kun pay for our meals?”  Riko grumbled.

 

            Junpei smirked in amusement but couldn't stop his eyes from wandering over every visible corner of the house they had just stepped inside.

 

            The place was huge.  The interior walls were white as well and the smooth wooden floorboards extended throughout the house.  Large glass windows decorated the place, though the curtains were drawn at the moment.  And while the house looked like a three-story house from the outside, the inside was more asymmetrical, with a few balconies staggering the place and different sets of stairs, all white, extending to other parts of the house.

 

            The place screamed money but Junpei wondered if Kuroko ever got lonely in here.  There weren’t even any tinsel hung up, or Christmas lights outside.

 

            “Kantoku, Hyuuga-senpai, Kasamatsu-san,” Kuroko’s voice came from above and all four of them looked up to see Kuroko descending a set of stairs onto the nearest balcony.  “Did something happen?”

 

            Junpei studied him carefully as Kise wailed about the fact that Kuroko hadn't greeted him and Riko asked – and received permission – to explore the house.  Their coach bounded away, stars in her eyes.

 

            Kuroko had changed out of his sweater and pants and was in a t-shirt and shorts, going barefoot as he finally came down to the first floor.  He looked to have been about to go to bed.

 

            “Sorry for intruding, Kuroko,” Junpei stepped up to apologize for all of them seeing as Riko was too busy scampering up and down the various staircases around the house, Kise was too busy crying, and Kasamatsu was too busy trying to calm the first-year down.

 

            Kuroko shook his head.  “Is something wrong, Captain?”

 

            Polite as always but there was an almost bewildered air about him as he surveyed his guests, as if he wasn’t quite sure what to do in this situation.

 

            “No, but we bumped into Kise on our way home and ended up following him here,” Junpei glanced around again.  “You... live alone here?”

 

            Kuroko blinked back at him.  “Yes.  My parents are often busy so they aren’t in the house much.”  
  


            Junpei didn't have time to say anything more before Kise had slung an arm around Kuroko and started whining childishly.

 

“Kurokocchi!”  He sniffed.  “Kasamatsu-senpai said I’m a big crybaby and you wouldn't want to spend Christmas with me if I continued!”  
  


Junpei glanced surreptitiously at Kasamatsu who shrugged unrepentantly.  He wasn’t sure whether to laugh or not when Kuroko deadpanned, “He’s right.”

 

Kise’s tears doubled.  “You’re so mean, Kurokocchi!  And I came all this way to make sure you weren’t too lonely without Aominecchi this year too!”

 

The house plunged into silence, Riko stepping back into the room in time to catch the last bit.

 

Kise faltered, fumbling for words that wouldn't come when Kuroko didn't immediately respond.

 

“A- Ah, I mean, I’d like to spend Christmas with you, Kurokocchi.  We could have dinner and decorate your house-” He stopped, and then asked meekly, “You’re not angry, are you?”

 

Kuroko turned a blank look on the blond and Junpei was pretty sure Kise had stopped breathing.

 

“...I don’t have any decorations.”

 

The stunned silence lasted for all of a second, and then Kise whooped with glee before giving Kuroko a one-armed hug.  “That’s alright, Kurokocchi, I have plenty!  And we can always go out to buy some!  Kasamatsu-senpai will be joining us too-”

 

“Since when was that decided?!”

 

Junpei tuned out the bickering and shared a look with Riko.  “I suppose we’ll be helping?”

 

Riko crossed her arms and cast a critical eye over the other three occupants in the house.  “Of course.  People always seem to forget, especially those Generation of Miracles; Kuroko-kun is ours now.  We can take care of him just fine.”  
  


Junpei recalled how Kise had thrown out a challenge with a careless “didn't you know that”, sparking Riko’s temper.

 

No, the team as a whole didn't know much about Kuroko compared to the Generation of Miracles, but, in other ways, they did.  Their team dynamics were certainly better, and while Kuroko was good at staying in the background, in the shadows, both on and off the court, Junpei was getting just as good at dragging him out of them when there was no need to remain hidden.

 

It was one of the things Junpei rather detested about the old Teikou team.  Going head-to-head with Rakuzan’s Akashi had told him that there was no way the other captain, after helping Kuroko develop his basketball, wouldn't have seen how much better Kuroko could be with his own style.  But Akashi had kept Kuroko in the shadows and the others had been perfectly content to leave him behind.

 

Better for Seirin in the end though.  Kuroko was now an integral member of their team and Junpei had no intention of letting any of his players fall behind.  He wouldn't let the other Generation of Miracles win either, even in something as simple as the Christmas holidays.

 

**M.o.t.K.**

 

            “Holy crap.”

 

            Riko giggled as Kagami-kun stumbled into the house, three boxes of decorations in hand and a dazed look on his face.

 

            “Stop daydreaming, Kagami-kun!”  She yelled instead.  “You have the ornaments, right?  The tree’s on the second floor in the main sitting room.”

 

            She had to smother a laugh this time when the tall first-year spun in a circle, eyeing all the staircases.  “How the hell do I get there?”

 

            She took pity on him and pointed at the second set of stairs down one of the hallways.  It had taken her quite a while to find her way around as well.  “Up those stairs and go down the first hallway you see.  Now move!”

 

            She ignored his grumbling as he hurried off.  It would only be a matter of time before his curiosity got the better of him and he started poking around.  Koganei and Tsuchida, who had arrived an hour ago, had hung up the tinsel in record-breaking time before wandering off to see the rest of the house.  They were probably lost somewhere in the basement at the moment.

 

            “ _This_ is Kuroko’s house?”  Izuki-kun came staggering in, arms weighed down with wreaths and Christmas lights.  “ _Why_ have we never dragged Kagami over to cook for us here?”

 

            Mitobe-kun was right behind him, carrying a frozen turkey.  The second-year’s eyes widened with surprise but, as always, refrained from saying anything and looked to Riko for directions.

 

            “The main kitchen’s also on the second floor,” She pointed at the first staircase.  “That’ll get you there fastest.  Izuki-kun, take the second set of stairs.  That’ll take you to where everyone else is.”  
  


            “This place is like a maze,” Riko heard Izuki-kun mutter as the two teens obeyed her instructions.

 

            After that night she and Hyuuga-kun had followed Kise-kun to Kuroko-kun’s house, Riko had rung up the entire team, or at least all the members that would be in town over Christmas.  Teppei had wanted to cancel but Riko was quick to remind him that his parents hadn't been able to spend much time with him when he had been in the hospital, and the second-year had wished them all a Merry Christmas in the end and left it at that.

 

            Riko had then gotten everyone, including Kise-kun, Kasamatsu-san, and even Moriyama-san, but minus Kuroko-kun, together and, after receiving an okay from their soon-to-be host that they could stay over for a night, she had suggested a Christmas sleepover.  They had bought everything on the twenty-third, would decorate the house on the twenty-fourth, sleep over for the night, and spend Christmas Day together.

 

            The brief, rare flash of surprise on Kuroko’s face when he had opened the door and found Riko standing there with Hyuuga-kun, Kise-kun, and Kasamatsu-san lugging an enormous nine-foot tree – artificial though; Japan wasn’t the ideal place to find live trees fit for decorating, especially so close to Christmas – had been worth all the harried shopping trips.

 

            “Riko, mind giving us a hand out here?”  Hyuuga-kun called, and Riko ducked outside to find all three boys struggling with a tangle of lights.

 

            Riko burst out laughing at the comical sight and abruptly found herself at the receiving end of several sullen glowers.

 

            “I’ll go fetch Kagami-kun,” She suggested.  “He’ll be able to help more than I can.”

 

            “Tell Kagamicchi to hurry!”  Kise-kun’s voice floated after her and she heard a muttered curse from Kasamatsu-san a moment later.

 

            “Don’t pull that; you’re just tangling us up even more!” was the last thing Riko heard before she headed upstairs.

 

**M.o.t.K.**

 

            Truthfully, Tetsuya had no idea how his empty house had filled up so quickly.  He dodged a flying ornament that Koganei-senpai and Tsuchida-senpai were throwing around before continuing to watch his teammates decorate the room.

 

            Izuki-senpai had swept in with a cheery hello even as he struggled under the decorations he had brought with him and Tetsuya had immediately reached out to help.  The second-year had told him that he wanted to explore after everything was put up and that Mitobe-senpai was in the kitchen with the turkey before darting off to hang up the wreaths.

 

            Kagami-kun had come a few minutes before that, marching straight over to Tetsuya and berating him for not speaking up when he had found out he would be spending Christmas alone.  The fact that it took “that bastard Kise” for them to find out seemed to be what Kagami-kun was most disgruntled about.

 

            They had then worked together to put up the lights on the Christmas tree and it now glowed merrily against the backdrop of the darkness outside the window behind it.

 

            “Kagami-kun!”  The coach strode into the room, hands on her hips.  “Go outside and help the others hang up the lights.”

 

            “Eh?  It’s freezing outside!”

 

            “How do you think they feel?  It’s your punishment for being so tall!  Go!”

 

            “Punishment?  It’s not my fault I’m tall!”

 

            Grumbles aside, Tetsuya wasn’t surprised when his partner did as he was told, grabbing his coat on the way out.

 

            “Well?  Having fun?”

 

            Tetsuya looked up.  He meant to say yes but something else, uncharacteristic and without warning, came out instead.  “I've never had a tree before.”

 

            His coach sat down beside him with a disapproving frown.  “Never?”

 

            Tetsuya thought back.  “...I had a small electrical one when I was a kid.  One of my babysitters bought it for me.”

 

            He almost jumped when a slender hand patted his own and he looked up to find Aida-senpai smiling warmly back at him.  “There’s a first for everything, Kuroko-kun.  And at least now you’re first proper Christmas will be with us.”

 

            Tetsuya nodded, straight-faced, and said nothing more.  When she got up to yell at Koganei-senpai and Tsuchida-senpai for using too many of the ornaments as projectiles, Tetsuya watched her go and wondered if he could sneak out and get his hands on some mistletoe.  Maybe pushing their coach and captain together would be adequate thanks.

 

**M.o.t.K.**

 

_“Dai-chan, are you seriously not going to celebrate Christmas with Tetsu-kun?”_

 

            Daiki was just about ready to throw his phone across the room just so he would stop receiving phone calls from Satsuki.  “Yes, I’m sure, stop phoning me!”

 

            He hung up, for the thirteenth time that day, but didn't turn his cell off.  The last time he had done that, Satsuki had chewed his ear off.

 

            What did it matter anyway if he didn't spend the holidays with Tetsu?  Yeah, it would be the first time since they had met that Daiki wouldn't have Tetsu over for Christmas but it wasn’t as if it was all that important.  Besides, even after their tentative... truce?  During the Winter Cup – and yeah, so Tetsu was right in the end and he was wrong and playing so selfishly hadn't been enough after all – Daiki had no idea how to go about mending their friendship.

 

            His phone buzzed and he glared at the screen.

 

            ‘ _An apology goes a long way.’_

 

            Stupid Satsuki and her stupid mind-reading powers.

 

            The phone vibrated again, signalling an incoming call this time.  With an irritated growl, he answered, “Stop calling me!”  
  


            _“Is that any way to talk to a girl?  Honestly, Tetsu-kun is so much more polite than you.”_

 

            “Then why don’t you call him?”  He snapped.

 

            _“Hmph.  Maybe I will.  He’s certainly less stupid than you are.”_

 

            Daiki scowled at nothing in particular as Satsuki hung up.  Before he could toss his phone to the ground, it buzzed _again_ , and, not bothering to check the caller ID, answered it and snapped, “ _What_?”

 

            A short silence reigned on the other hand before a cool voice almost made him groan.

 

            _“Hello to you too.  I see your manners are as abysmal as ever.”_

 

            “What the hell do you want, Midorima?”

 

            _“I was checking my horoscope and, of course, scanned the others as well.  Aquarians are supposed to be very fortunate today so, naturally, I decided to see if he was with you-”_

 

            “There’s _nothing_ natural about that train of thought!”

 

            _“-but I see you’re still moping-”_

 

            “I’m not moping!”

 

            _“-so I guess something else is in store for Kuroko today.  On the other hand, Virgos are supposed to have an important decision to make.  Make it wisely, Aomine.”_

 

            “You-!”  Daiki seethed when the dial tone reached his ear and he really did throw his phone this time.  He hoped it wouldn't break.

 

            He frowned heavily up at his ceiling before sighing in defeat and swinging his legs off the couch.  Fine, he’d go.  He would just pop in and see how Tetsu was doing and see if maybe his old partner – his stomach twisted painfully at the thought – might want some company.

 

            He eyed his phone and decided to leave it.  He didn't want Kise calling next or, god forbid, Akashi.

 

**M.o.t.K.**

 

            Satsuki chewed nervously on her lip as she waited for Tetsu-kun to pick up.  She waited through six rings and was just about to hang up when the line connected.

 

            _“Hello?”_

 

            Satsuki brightened.  “Hi, Tetsu-kun!  How are you?”

 

            There was distant background noise and what sounded like laughter.  Was Tetsu-kun out?

 

 _“I’m fine, Momoi-san,”_ Tetsu-kun told her.  _“How have you been?”_

 

            “Alright,” She thought of Dai-chan and his stubborn refusal to see Tetsu-kun.  A burst of what Satsuki was sure was laughter reached her ears again.  “Are you out, Tetsu-kun?”

 

            _“No, I’m at home.”_

 

            “Oh.  I just thought I heard people laughing.”

 

            _“You did.”_

 

            Satsuki started, actually pulling her cell away to look at it for a moment.  “Oh, uh, your parents?”

 

            _“...No.  My team.  And Kise-kun and Kasamatsu-san.”_   There was the distant sound of a doorbell chiming.  _“And Moriyama-san just arrived as well.  Kise-kun invited him.”_

 

            Satsuki was no longer smiling.  This meant- What did this mean?  The entire Seirin team was over there, as were half of Kaijou’s regulars.  And unlike Dai-chan, Ki-chan wasn’t too proud or stubborn to the point where he wouldn't be able to hang out with Tetsu-kun again.

 

            Back in Teikou, the Generation of Miracles knew Tetsu-kun usually spent his holidays alone but they were all content to let Dai-chan take care of it.  The entire team certainly hadn't spent time at Tetsu-kun’s house.  Or any of their houses really.

 

            _“Momoi-san?”_

 

            In the background, she managed to make out Kagamin’s voice.  _“Oi, Kuroko, what does this do?”_

 

            There was a hiss and then startled shouts, followed by Riko-san’s yell of _“Are you stupid?!  Are you really this stupid?!”_

 

            And, no longer talking to her, Tetsu-kun’s answer.  _“That was to turn on the emergency sprinklers, Kagami-kun.”_

 

            More laughter and Kagamin’s yelps as he was undoubtedly being kicked around by an enraged Riko-san.

 

            _“There are towels over here,”_ Tetsu-kun must have put his cell down because his voice was growing fainter.  _“I could lend out extra clothes too, but they probably won’t fit most of you.”_

 

            _“It’s alright, Kuroko,”_ Satsuki was pretty sure it was the Seirin point guard, Izuki-san.  _“We’ll just change into our pyjamas.  In fact, we could just go for a swim before showering?”_

 

            ...Tetsu-kun had a pool?

 

            There was a murmur of agreement and then Tetsu-kun was back on the line.  _“Sorry about that, Momoi-san.  Kagami-kun touched something he wasn’t supposed to.  Did you need anything?”_

 

            Satsuki wanted to say yes.  She wanted to say that that laughter, that banter, that familiarity Tetsu-kun now shared with his team, was what she wanted – needed – for her boys, for Dai-chan and Ki-chan, Midorin and Muk-kun, and even Akashi-kun, and once upon a time, they had banded together with Tetsu-kun at their core, but now...

 

            _“Momoi-san?”_

 

            “No,” She managed, clearing her throat.  “I just wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas.”

 

            _“...Oh.  Merry Christmas to you too.”_

 

            Satsuki angrily scrubbed a tear away as she hung up.  It was Akashi-kun’s fault for not keeping the team together like a captain should, for letting the team members run away with themselves, and it was each team member’s fault for not trying harder, for giving up so easily, for leaving Tetsu-kun behind.  And it was her fault too for not speaking up, for not warning them of this outcome, for-

 

            Her phone rang and Satsuki almost dropped it.  She blinked in surprise when the caller ID showed Tetsu-kun’s picture.  “Tetsu-kun?”

 

            _“...Momoi-san, would you like to spend Christmas with the rest of us?  And... maybe you could ask Aomine-kun if he would like to come as well.”_

 

            Even years after she had first met him, Satsuki still found new reasons to love Kuroko Tetsuya.

 

**M.o.t.K.**

 

            “Tetsu-kun!”

 

            Ryouta grinned when Satsuki-chan gave Kurokocchi an enthusiastic hug, one he stood stoically through, not even minding when she flung her overnight bag in his direction and sent all the air in his lungs whooshing out.

 

            “Sorry about that, Ki-chan!”  Satsuki-chan turned to beam at him, giving him a hug as well.

 

            “It’s alright,” Ryouta swung her bag over one shoulder.  “Where’s Aominecchi?”

 

            “Oh,” Satsuki-chan bit her lip.  “I couldn't reach him.  He didn't pick up his phone.  I have been calling him all day though.  For the past week.”

 

            They all paused at that before Ryouta shrugged it off.  “Maybe he’s taking a shower or something.  Or being mean and ignoring Satsuki-chan.”

 

            Satsuki-chan pouted, a faint worried frown still creasing her brow.  Ryouta caught Kurokocchi’s eye over her head and, while he would probably never be able to read him as well as Aominecchi or Kagamicchi, he got the vague idea of what Kurokocchi wanted and quickly started leading Satsuki-chan away.  “Now, now, there’s no need to worry.  I’m sure he’s just sulking again.  You know how he can get sometimes.”

 

            This got a laugh out of Satsuki-chan as they ascended a flight of stairs.  Ryouta caught a fleeting glimpse of Kurokocchi pulling out his own cell before he was out of sight.

 

**M.o.t.K.**

 

            Tetsuya flipped his phone shut as his third attempt didn't get through.  Glancing up, he slipped his shoes on and stepped outside.  He would only be out for a bit.

 

            Twenty minutes later, he was standing outside Aomine-kun’s apartment, panting and shivering at the same time.  Maybe he should’ve grabbed a jacket first after all.

 

            Nobody answered when he rang the doorbell and the windows were dark so, rubbing his hands together, Tetsuya turned and headed back to his house at a light jog.

 

            Where was Aomine-kun?  It was almost seven in the evening and Momoi-san had been talking to him all day.  His old partner – that didn't hurt as much as it used to – wouldn't really have anything to do today.

 

            By the time his street came into view again, Tetsuya’s stamina had run out.  With a sigh of relief, he turned the corner and then winced when his shoes slid out from under him, finding no purchase on the patch of ice he had unluckily happened upon.  He braced himself for the fall, only to find himself yanked upright and gently set back on his feet again.

 

            “Are.  You.  _Insane_?”

 

            Blinking, Tetsuya’s eyes widened as he looked up and found Aomine-kun staring back at him, exasperation and disbelief mixed together to shield the concern behind it.

 

            “What were you thinking, Tetsu?!”  Aomine-kun demanded even as Tetsuya mentally gaped at him.  “Are you _trying_ to get sick?!  Get injured?  You would’ve at least sprained something if you had fallen just now!”

 

            Tetsuya blinked again and said the first thing that came to mind.  “Aomine-kun.”

 

            His old partner opened his mouth, no doubt to yell at him some more, and then closed it again and ran a hand through his hair before shrugging off his coat.  Tetsuya said nothing more as the jacket was draped over his shoulders, warmth enveloping him immediately and driving the ice from his bones.

 

            “What were you doing out here?”  Aomine-kun asked brusquely, gently pushing him forward as they headed back to his house.  “It’s snowing and windy and you didn't even bother getting a coat.  And what is wrong with that team of yours?  They let you outside alone?”  
  


            “Aomine-kun, I am not a child,” Tetsuya admonished blandly.

 

            Aomine-kun glared back.  “Then don’t act like one.”

 

            “You shouldn't either then.”  
  


            The silence that ensued was fraught with tension.  Aomine-kun wouldn't meet his gaze, no matter how hard Tetsuya tried to catch his.

 

            “...How did you know my team was over?”  He asked instead after a long minute.

 

            “Saw them through one of the windows.  I thought you were inside with them.”  Another accusing glower.  “What _were_ you doing out here?”

 

            “Looking for you,” Tetsuya returned flatly.  “Momoi-san said she couldn't get through to you.”

 

            “So you ran all the way to my place?  Ever thought maybe I just left my phone at home?”

 

            Tetsuya just shrugged.  Yes, it had occurred to him but he had wanted to check anyway.  “...What were you doing out here?”

 

            Aomine-kun’s scowl deepened broodingly and he didn't say anything as he looked away but Tetsuya understood all the same.  There really could be only one reason Aomine-kun had stopped by and something in his chest loosened at the thought.

 

            “KUROKO!”

 

            They both stopped and stared as a crowd of teens, all decked out in pyjamas with their coats thrown on top, surged towards them.  Tetsuya only had time to see Aomine-kun back away before he was being swarmed.

 

            “YOU.”

 

            For all his indifference, even Tetsuya shrank back a little in the face of his coach’s wrath, a glint that promised hours of painful practice in her eyes.

 

            “HOW DARE YOU RUN OFF LIKE THAT WITHOUT LETTING ANYONE KNOW?!  AND YOUR HOUSE IS SO BIG IT TOOK US FOREVER TO SEARCH IT!!  AND THEN, _AFTER_ WE LOOK THROUGH THE PLACE FROM TOP TO BOTTOM, THAT STUPID AIRHEADED MODEL FINALLY HAS THE DECENCY TO TELL US THAT YOU _MIGHT_ HAVE GONE OUT TO LOOK FOR AOMINE!!  ARE ALL YOU GENERATION OF MIRACLES THIS STUPID?!  ARE YOU?!”

 

            There was a thunderous silence when she finished, and then, put out and just a little petulant, Kise-kun denied, “I’m not airheaded.”

 

            A searing glare.  “Shut up.”

 

            Kise-kun squeaked and ducked behind Kasamatsu-san.  “Yes, Ma’am.”

 

            Aida-senpai turned back to him and tapped one foot.  “Well?  What do you have to say for yourself?”

 

            Tetsuya blinked.  “Sorry.”

 

            He was instantly pulled into a headlock by Kagami-kun and a fist was being drilled into his head.  “Not ‘sorry’, idiot!  Say you won’t do it again!  Anything could’ve happened!  If you have to go out, you should’ve gotten me to come with you!”  
  


            And then the rest of the team was surrounding him, Koganei-senpai and Tsuchida-senpai reprimanding him, Izuki-senpai and Mitobe-senpai eyeing him closely for injuries, Hyuuga-senpai giving him the evil eye even as he undid his scarf and wrapped it around Tetsuya’s neck.

 

            After that, it was Kise-kun complaining that even Kasamatsu-san and Moriyama-san had slapped him upside the head for letting Tetsuya go and that he mustn’t do it again, and Momoi-san was hugging him once more, and- and-

 

            And Tetsuya was really starting to feel smothered, so much that he was getting a bit claustrophobic.  In a strangely good way if that was possible.

 

            By the time Tetsuya managed to extract himself and they were all headed back to his house, he was barely shivering and he had to work to hide the smile trying to make itself known.

 

            He looked around for Aomine-kun, whom he hadn't forgotten in all the confusion, and found him at the back of the group, hands in his pockets and looking... very lonely.

 

            “Aomine-kun,” He slipped over to walk beside his old partner, not missing the way Kagami-kun glanced back at him before continuing what looked like an argument with Kise-kun.  Judging by the scowl on Aomine-kun’s face, he hadn't missed it either.

 

            “...Guess you've found your team, huh?”  Aomine-kun sounded oddly wistful.

 

            Tetsuya frowned inwardly.  “And you have yours, Aomine-kun.  And,” He paused, weighing his words, remembering the fist-bump during the Winter Cup, recalling why Aomine-kun was walking beside him right now in the first place.

 

“And,” He continued, choosing his words carefully.  “We still have ours.”

 

There was a hitch in Aomine-kun’s steps – just a small one; barely noticeable – but it was there and Tetsuya knew he had understood – like he used to be able to before their team had started splitting apart in third year and _none_ of them had been able to understand each other anymore – at least a little.  They played for different teams now, all six of them, but they weren’t completely separated, weren’t completely broken, not in Tetsuya’s mind.

 

“Are you staying?”  Tetsuya prompted.

 

Aomine-kun hesitated, looking uncomfortable as he glanced at the people up ahead.  “I-”

 

“Oi, Aomine,” Kagami-kun interrupted, a cocky smirk on his face.  “You know, Kuroko has an indoor basketball court.  Bet I can still kick your ass in a rematch.”

 

Aomine-kun automatically scoffed, eyes lighting up with challenge in a way that Tetsuya hadn't seen in a long time and only briefly during the Winter Cup.  “Right, and how many times have I kicked yours already?”

 

“Last time I checked, Seirin won the Winter Cup,” Kagami-kun retorted as he slowed down and Aomine-kun sped up so they could bicker eye-to-eye.

 

“And last time I checked, it wasn’t you alone who got past me in that last play.  That was all Tetsu.”

 

“Good job, Kurokocchi,” Kise-kun smiled, less playful charm and more boyish delight as he slid over to walk beside Tetsuya.

 

Tetsuya gave him a sidelong look as Aomine-kun and Kagami-kun charged into the house, nothing but the court and basketball in their heads.  “I didn't do anything.  That was Kagami-kun.”

 

Kise-kun’s smile widened.  “Kurokocchi, who do you think Kagamicchi listens to?”

 

And before Tetsuya could enquire further, the small forward had bounded ahead to bother Kasamatsu-san again.

 

His line of sight was blocked by Aida-senpai, who pointed inside and ordered, “Shower.  Change.  Now.”

 

And with a lot of ribbing from his teammates, Tetsuya hurried off for a hot shower, Kise-kun’s words still ringing in his ears.

 

**M.o.t.K.**

 

            Christmas Day came and everyone tripped over each other in their haste to get downstairs at six in the morning.  They had decided to do a Secret Santa of sorts several days ago and between their trips to buy a tree and ornaments and lights, they had all managed to pick something for someone.

 

            Riko had given up on bringing order to the unruly group and there was soon a wrapping paper war going on in the sitting room.

 

            Being the latecomers, Aomine-kun and Momoi had clearly not expected anything so they were visibly surprised when Kise-kun and Kuroko-kun – where the two first-years had managed to find the time to buy a present for the other two was beyond Riko – both handed him neatly wrapped gifts. Or at least Kuroko-kun had managed it; Kise-kun's looked to be more tape than paper and took Aomine-kun ten minutes to peel all of it off the new basketball, embossed with Aomine-kun's initials, that the blond had gotten him. At least the elegant picture frame Kise-kun had gotten Momoi came in a box.

 

            After that, Kagami-kun had requested a game against the Generation of Miracles in attendance, wanting to beat all three of them, and even Kuroko-kun was smiling at that as Aomine-kun smirked widely and Kise-kun laughed until there were tears running down his face.  No one could understand what was so funny until the three of them blew past Kagami-kun, Hyuuga-kun, Izuki-kun, Mitobe-kun, and Kasamatsu-san without breaking a sweat, and kept doing it until even Hyuuga-kun bowed out and only Kagami-kun was hard-headed enough to continue challenging them.

 

            Then there was another basketball game in which there was no Seirin or Kaijou or Generation of Miracles.  They simply split into two teams and played, with Riko and Momoi on the side, cheering them on.

 

             Christmas dinner was eaten for lunch since most of them had to leave to spend time with their own families, but with Kagami-kun and Mitobe-kun cooking for them, nobody complained.

 

            And all the while, Riko kept a sharp eye on Kuroko-kun, catching each rare smile that didn't seem too rare today and storing them away for safekeeping.  It was probably the happiest Riko had ever seen the first-year outside of basketball.

 

            Around three in the afternoon, when most of them had packed up and were ready to leave, Riko was pulling on her coat by the door when a gentle shove sent her stumbling forward into the doorway where Hyuuga-kun was standing.  She glanced back and blinked in puzzlement when she didn't find anyone there.

 

            No one there, which meant...

 

            She immediately sought out Kuroko-kun, who was standing several feet away beside Aomine-kun and eyed him suspiciously, but the first-year had the best pokerface anyone could ever ask for and she couldn't read anything from him.

 

            About to dismiss it, she turned to leave only to stop when Kise-kun shouted, “Mistletoe!”

 

            She froze and then her head snapped up to look at the innocent sprig of leaves hanging above her.  That had _not_ been there before.  She turned to look at Kuroko-kun again and if she hadn't known it was him that had pushed her, she would’ve thought him completely innocent.

 

            Someone cleared their throat and Riko turned back, her cheeks flushing as she realized who was standing in front of her.  The entire front lawn was silent as the grave, as were Kuroko-kun, the devious little schemer, and Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun, and Kise-kun, who would be staying for Christmas Day as well.

 

            Riko took a deep breath.  “Well?”  She tilted her head up, feeling the heat rise in her face.  “Where’s my kiss?”

 

            She felt moderately better when Hyuuga-kun blushed as well and made a mental note to put Koganei-kun and Tsuchida-kun in some harsh training when she heard muffled snickers from their end.

 

            And then slightly chapped lips were pressed against hers, nervous but firm as he kissed her, one calloused hand coming up to cradle her cheek.  Riko pressed back timidly, feeling like she was going to either faint from embarrassment or break out into a goofy smile when Hyuuga-kun pulled back at last.

 

            Whistles and catcalls came from all corners of the yard and Riko would’ve chased after them with threats of pain and death if a hand hadn't grabbed hers right after the kiss.  She peered up and found Hyuuga-kun staring in the opposite direction, cheeks still tinged red, but his hand held hers determinedly.

 

            Riko swallowed, straightened up, and rotated her hand so she could curl her own around his in a more comfortable position.  Hyuuga-kun tensed up even further for a split second before relaxing slowly and Riko found a shy smile playing on her lips as well.

 

            This _didn't_ mean Kuroko-kun wouldn't still be getting his due when practice rolled around.  Just... maybe she’d go easy on him the first day.

 

**M.o.t.K.**

 

            It wasn’t perfect.

 

            There was still a gap between the three of them but Kagami-kun being there filled in the awkward silences well enough.  Still, Tetsuya could see the distance between Aomine-kun and Kise-kun and feel the same expanse yawning between himself and each of them.

 

            Tetsuya hadn't heard from Midorima-kun or Murasakibara-kun or Akashi-kun either, but he had sent them all a text message wishing them a happy Christmas.  None of them had replied but Tetsuya hadn't expected them to so it was alright.

 

            For now, Tetsuya was content with the Christmas his friends, old and new, had given him.  It was certainly the best one he had ever had, and when New Year’s came with the usual phone call and text message from his parents, Tetsuya could tell them it was okay and actually mean it, especially when, after the call and text, his doorbell rang and he found Aomine-kun standing on his doorstep and smirking at him, the faintest shadow of uncertainty in the expression that quickly cleared when Tetsuya waved him inside.

 

And then Kagami-kun showed up with a basketball under one arm, asking for a game and looking even happier when Aomine sneered at him good-naturedly from the balcony overlooking the front door.

 

            It was nowhere near perfect but it was a start, and Tetsuya could ask for nothing more than that.

 

**~Fini~**


End file.
